


Bill at first Sight

by MrPiano_Man



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billverly - Freeform, F/M, Sadcore, bill dies in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrPiano_Man/pseuds/MrPiano_Man
Summary: Just a dumb billverly thing for a rp???





	Bill at first Sight

The days were weird at Steve’s house before the loop. They felt long but short or so Beverly thought. They seemed to drag on with how safe she felt, she wasn’t constantly looking over her shoulder or running down back alleys in tow of Max. Yet they seemed to go quickly by as she had plenty to do. “We have to get it set up before I start the loop, and while I’m looking for more kids, you guys will have to take care of yourselves.” This wasn’t new to them. The twins had been taking care of themselves basically their whole lives. Before they ran from home, their parents hardly fit their roles. Their mother a drunk who slept most of the time and their father an abusive angry man. While it seemed to work for the two of them the girls felt otherwise.

Beverly was busy as usual filling her greenhouse with familiar plants to her, and some unfamiliar. A knock came on her door, alerting her. “Yes?” She answered, there wasn’t a need for anything formal the only ones who bothered her were Max or Steve. Dustin and Eddie were newer than the girls but kept to themselves like a small pack of animals. The door opened to a few footsteps. “Beverly we have a new kid today,” Steve said, and she turned towards them, wiping the hair from her face but smudging it with dirt in the process. There stood the birdman, next to him a boy her age, with dark hair and sunglasses covering his eyes. “Hello,” She chimed her voice almost a little too high and she cleared her throat.

The boy smiled, giving a small wave. “I’m Bill.” He said shoving his hands back in his sweater pocket.  
“I was going to see if Max could show him around, do you know where she is? I have some important things to do.”  
Beverly shook her head, “No she’s probably wandered off towards the cliff again. I can show him around.” She said, her eyes darting between the two briefly before going back to Steve. He smirked, “Glad to hear it. Don’t forget to eat.” He replies before stalking back Into the house, leaving the two preteens to themselves. Beverly wiped her hands off on her apron, then took it off, “Sorry, kinda have a lot to do potting all of these plants.” She said with a small smile, her bees hovered closer to her, buzzing excitedly.  
“Well I could help you pot what you have so far, then we could go touring,” Bill said in a sort of questioning tone. Beverly looked back to him, putting her apron back on and handing him the spare.  
“Alright, great.”  
For a while, they just potted in silence, neither daring to start a conversation. Then Bill spoke up, “Why are there so many bees? I don’t know much about them but I would think it only would take a few of them to pollinate the plants.”  
“Well that’s my peculiarly, I control bees to an extent. They live in my stomach.” She said wiggling her eyebrows before opening her mouth, a few crawling out for a moment before going back inside. “What’s yours?” She asked, seeing the bewildered look on his face.  
He gave a small laugh, “Well nothing like that, but do you know Medusa?” Beverly nodded,  
“With the snake hair?”  
“Mhm, well I’ve got something like her, if people look into my eyes they turn to stone. So I have to wear these bad boys.” He said pointing at his sunglasses. Beverly internally frowned, that meant she would never be seeing his eyes. Not even for a moment. Sure her own eyes didn’t work and she saw things through her bees, but at least people could see her eyes. For a minute or two Beverly was zoned off, bill waved his hand in front of her face “Hello- earth to Beverly.” When she looked at him again after blinking for a moment she smiled.

“Sorry, got lost in thought.” She blushed slightly, then went back to her last pot. “Alright, now we can go tour after we wash our hands.” They took off their aprons and headed into the kitchen, washing their hands in the sink. “So, as you can tell this is the kitchen, and right there is the dining room.” She pointed to the other room connected by an archway. “Down here is the living room and study.” She said as they walked down the hall, pointing to the living room and another room full of bookshelves. They backtracked going up the stairs. “Up here are the dorms, this is Max and I’s, that’s Dustin’s and that’s Eddies. You can pick your room from the remaining ones.”  
“Who’s Max?” Bill asked almost immediately after Beverly stopped talking. He could feel his stomach churn a little, was it her boyfriend? Why did he care? He just met her and now he’s already jealous.  
“Oh Maxamillion is my sister, we’re twins.” And just like that Beverly’s hair was pushed to the side with a gust of air, and another redhead was leaning on her shoulder. Beverly pushed the hair from her face.  
“Hey, what happened to not calling me that anymore Bevvy?” The other said with a smirk playing with Bevs hair. “Who’s your friend?” She added looking at Bill.  
Bill didn’t feel so uneasy anymore knowing Beverly wasn’t sharing a room with a boy and smiled. “I’m Bill.” He reached out to shake her hand.  
Beverly watched for a moment as the two talked, she couldn’t help but think how close they were standing, or how their body language seemed to melt like butter together. They seemed so easily connected that her heart hurt a little. That night she was going to tell Max she thought the new boy was cute, but now decided against it.

The loop had started over a year ago, and now it was always going to be October 1st, 2014. The days were always the same, they got up, Bill did cleaning around the house even though it was already clean. Beverly went straight to her greenhouse daily. There she could read and she could be in her own thoughts. She secluded herself for the most of the days, then emerged into the company of her peers usually around supper. She had been in there surrounded by her plants reading when she heard the knock, Max never knocked anymore and Steve never needed to come find her so the knock could only have been one of two people. “Come in then,” she said and flipped a page. If it was Eddie they would be sitting and talking for hours about the most random of things. If it was Bill..  
“How’s it going?” He said, stuttering slightly. Beverly looked up from her book closing it,  
“Well, it’s just like any other day. How’s the cleaning?”  
“Oh, it’s uh, done.” He said sitting down next to her on a beanbag chair. “It’s such a calm environment in here.” Bill had gotten used to the buzzing of her bees, that didn’t bother him anymore. It felt welcoming, even like home.  
“Yeah, it’s not like the rest of the house isn’t calming but I just feel so much better around the plants.” She replied moving a little to look at him more comfortably. “Did you need something?” She asked, sounding almost flat, wondering why he would choose to hang out with her rather than her cooler sister or any of the boys.  
“Nope, just here to brighten your day Bev.” He smiled wrapping his arms around one of his knees.  
It made Beverly blush, but she looked away just in time for him to not see. “Alright, Alright Casanova.” She said playfully punching his shoulder. “You’ve got me there.”  
Just like that, they were bantering back and forth playfully. Neither of them could see it but they both enjoyed the company of each other, and while Eddie and Bev's conversations usually lasted until supper, Bill always seemed to make Beverly forget the time, and suddenly it would be dark out before they knew it. It was comforting how close she felt to Bill, and while she still had growing feelings for him she knew he liked Max. Not because he told her, they didn’t really talk about that sort of thing, but because she could tell. The little signs she could pick up on whenever she and Max would enter a room bill was in and he would brighten up, the way he always seemed to snap into a flustered mode when he would walk into a room they were already in.  
“We would make such a great power team, I could even be the sidekick.” He said leaning back against the wall. “Beeverly and stone man.”  
“Stone man, really? That’s the best you can do?” She smirked. “Come on, you could just be the stone gaze.” She then perked up, “Honestly you could make so much money selling stone statues.”

“Bev I turn real things to stone, I don’t just make statues-“  
“No no, I know, think of the detail in them though. You wouldn’t even have to do much either.” She played around with him, knowing how much he disliked his power. However, she understood not liking your own power, she often wished for something more useful, or just being a normal kid for once. At least to be able to go out and see without a swarm of bees surrounding her. She shook off her thoughts then nodded, “we should probably go in for supper.” She said noticing her growling stomach. Bill nodded and they went in.

In that malt shop was her worst and most favorite memory of Bill. The memory was fuzzy however due to the experiments. She was going off while standing on the counter in front of her closest friends, those she claimed as family and Ben, the boy she had just met who had given her hope. She promised Bill a chance to be normal. To be able to... “Oh come on Billy wouldn’t you like to see her eyes, let her see yours without turning into stone? Don’t tell me you don’t like her.. I see the way you look at Max.” She then went off about how that place wasn’t her home because home was where your heart was, but all Bill could think about was her accusation of him liking Max.  
“Max?” He asked moving closer to the counter. “Max? It’s never been Max, Bev, it’s always been you, always.” He managed through his cracking voice. Seeing her in this state, frazzled and on some sort of false enlightenment hurt him. More than he could even begin to explain. “God, I— I just, I-“ he stuttered slightly before jumping onto the counter, inches from her and before he could tell himself not to, he took her face into his hands and kissed her gently. Like a first kiss two kids would share on a playground it was magical and as quick as it started it was over. He’d wanted to do that for over a year or so but could never find the right time.  
While this didn’t feel like it, he needed this to happen. If he was to lose Beverly forever he would want to remember how her lips tasted like a chocolate shake and strawberries. How soft her skin was spare for the deformed parts that covered her temples now. Even then she was beautiful. “If home is where your heart is, then surely it’s with us? Not in this store, not with these.. robots or with some guy you just met.,” he asked brushing the hair from her face.

“Bill, I..” She started, her mouth was dry. As if all the ice cream she’d been eating was salt and now it was catching up on her. “There’s so much I want to do,” she held each of his hands in hers. “That I can’t do locked away in 2014, that I can’t do in Glasgow. Stay here and we could travel, the world is literally in my palms.” She said squeezing his hand a little. Never before had she thought about telling bill how she thought about him, but as long as they were up on this counter it was no man's land to her. He let go of her hands, taking a step back. “Bev you know I can’t leave them.” Beverly knew it was a long shot, she was well aware. She wished that maybe for just another moment he could stay close to her, so she could savor the feeling of him being close to her for just a moment longer. Even the thought of going back crossed her mind. She knew, however, she couldn’t.

After Bill realized everything was going downhill he stormed out of the shop, “this is crazy!” He said before going down the sidewalk. Beverly watched as he walked past the windows and out of her life, for hopefully not long. Once the rest of her friends left as well, it was again just her and Ben in the shop. Of all the events that had gone down, Ben didn’t know what else to do besides comfort Bev. “You alright?” He asked, rubbing her back with his hand. She nodded.  
“Let’s get out of here we have some things to do.” She said packing up her things. They left, going on their final mission before they could be free, Beverly looked out the window seeing the street sign to their house. “Do you mind if we stop by my old house?” Ben shook his head giving her a reassuring smile. “Turn here,” she commanded to the man in the driver's seat she was controlling.

Once they arrived Beverly immediately got out of the car, looking at the house that use to hold her memories, it looked destroyed, as if blown up. “It’s only been four years,” she whispered, tears streaming down her face, she was hoping for the best, that its recently been blown up, that they weren’t hurt. But her mind assumed the worst, she went through, stumbling over the rubble, her friends hadn’t come to her again, they hadn’t shown back up. She heard a small crunch under her foot as it slipped, spotting a picture frame below her she picked it up.  
A picture of Max and her when they were younger, Max holding up a fish she had caught and Beverly pretending to kiss a turtle. She pulled the cinched photo from the broken glass frame and held it close. If they’d gotten out it didn’t seem like they had any time to pack things up, seeing the burnt up sweaters strewn across her feet made her case that maybe she was in her old room. She walked a little further, towards the back of the destruction. The greenhouse was full of glass from the roof and overgrown by the blasts falling over unattended, she reached down holding a plant in her hand and kissing it lightly. A small reflection caught her eye and she turned, looking into the overgrowth a moment.

When Beverly reached in she pulled out sunglasses. Not just sunglasses, the sunglasses she’d given to him. Her heart caught in her throat as she stared at them, maybe it was the guilt of not going back. Maybe it was the thought of losing someone she’d known for years. Someone she had grown to love and not long after his confession of liking her he died. Max probably hadn’t made it out either, her own sister ruined by whatever had caused this. Nor her friends and their new friends. Her mind wobbled at the thought of never seeing them again, of their presence lost to her forever. Flashbacks started coming one by one.

Skating in a grocery store down the isles with Max, skating from the people who ran the store trying to kick them out.

Building a giant paper plane with Dustin only for him to go wild and claw it up in some instinctive battle of strength with it or something.

Painting each other’s nails with Eddie, him fretting over how they looked but not wanting to admit he loved them.

When Bill brought her a flower so she could plant it in her greenhouse. She cherished it and made it bloom so magnificently.

When Richie had given her his jacket so she wouldn’t feel embarrassed about the clothes that didn’t fit her.

Her tears fell like a waterfall and soaked into her jacket until it couldn’t hold them anymore then stuck the fabric to her skin. They fell until she felt she couldn’t cry anymore like her body was void of all of the water it had and her tear ducts dried out like a desert. The storm in her heart wasn’t rainy or cloudy but more like a twister ripping through her feelings as if she were a field of flowers.


End file.
